


论毒液和白罐的异同😏2⃣️🔞

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, Venom - Fandom, eddie - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 毒埃 - Freeform, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	论毒液和白罐的异同😏2⃣️🔞

     Eddie在睡梦中感觉到一道视线，烦躁地翻了个身，不一会儿又像被灼烫一样面朝枕头，拉被子盖住脑袋。  
     细细的黑丝沿着缝隙钻进被子，轻轻抚摸着他金褐色的短发，等感受到他放缓的呼吸，更多的黑线从四面八方把被子托起来轻巧地放到一边，一根黑线勾起T裇下摆，一群粗细不一的线仿佛带着欢呼般一起钻了进去，另一部分抽开男人睡裤的绳结，勾起松开的裤腰，争先恐后地蠕动进紧贴皮肤的内裤里，不一会儿，男人主动翻身面朝天花板，呼吸变得急促。  
    几根黑线撑起裤子前襟抬高，其他的深入其间的黑色如斑马的条纹顺着形状，紧密包裹着男人，隐隐可见在贲起的器官上缠覆游移。  
   “嗯⋯呃⋯”男人把自己弯成弓形，似乎并没有醒来。  
    缠绕着腹股沟和大腿内侧的黑线一点点向男人菊花挺进。先到达的勾起后来的就想挤进去一一  
   “Venom！你他X又在干什么？！”Eddie红着脸猛然坐起，差点撞上空中黑大个的脸。  
    “我⋯只是想让你快乐⋯”  
    Eddie胡乱骚自己的头发，心里暗怪自己居然会觉得它狡辩的样子有点可爱。  
   “我晚上要工作，你能让我安静地休息一会儿吗？”男人叹了口气，耐着性子对上他的眼睛。  
    “射完精神放松才能更好的休息不是吗？你的大脑刚才一直在工作，这样睡觉是没有意义的。”Venom长长的舌头顺着胸膛一路舔下，直到插入被撑开的内裤，缠绕着挺立的部位舔了一大囗。  
    “Eddie你真美味💕”  
    “谁⋯谁跟你说的⋯”我要去弄死那个变态⋯  
    “Anthony，他是个好人！他果然说的很对！”Venom摇晃着脑袋，感受到Eddie脑内的多巴胺浓度上升，他得意极了。  
    “哈啊⋯他该死的⋯都跟你说了什么？”Eddie想推开Venom埋进腿间甚至企图进入菊穴的巨大的舌头，却被其他黑线禁锢，眼看着黑线们在面前一点点褪下自己的裤子，缠绵在贲起前端的黑线拱起两道弧线，摇头晃脑地钻进两个小孔中。  
    Eddie被它们在海绵体和前列腺一带的探索刺激地大口喘息，不自觉地摆动起挺翘的臀部。  
     “他说只要我用舌头撸你，你就一定会和我说话。”谁叫你好几天都不理我！  
    “ 然后呢？”Eddie急喘着看到自己大腿被分开到150度绕紧，Venom的长舌边缠绕着前端抽动，边缓缓擦着根部和球囊蜿蜒流淌着把舌尖挺进被成片黑线撑开通道的小穴口。  
     “嗯⋯然后就算你哭喊求饶也不能停⋯” Venom感觉自己有点羞红呢⋯  
   “ 什么？”男人感觉自己一点一点被填满，丝丝缕缕的快感冲上大脑，“快⋯停下！”    
   “他说你说的是反话，你会非常享受⋯所以我不会停的！”愉快地动起自己过长的舌头，Venom偷偷夸奖了自己的能干。  
   “你是小孩子吗？”Eddie的腿开始颤抖，呼吸完全乱成一团，“他叫你干⋯就干⋯”  
    “Venom想听Eddie的⋯”黑大个用脑袋蹭蹭男人的脸，“可是Eddie都不理Venom⋯Eddie不要讨厌Venom，Venom饿了⋯。 ”  
    见鬼的⋯这是什么情况？  
    我一定是脑子进水了！居然觉得他连撒娇都可爱到不行⋯  
   “放⋯放开⋯我马上⋯去做饭一一”抵抗意识越来越弱，男人似乎就要沉溺于快感中。  
    “Venom想要多巴胺，”触手牢牢按住男人，“快点～现在就要！”   
  “不要用你的脸对着我⋯干我⋯”男人的声音也在颤抖，他听到自己甜腻的呻吟想哭。  
    “你在害羞吗？Eddie～”Venom不自觉地放缓了声音，不知道为什么，他想亲亲放松了身体任他胡来的Eddie。  
    他们星球向来都是无性繁殖，自私自利，即使有血缘关系也没有什么区别。所以从来没有对自己以外的生物有伙伴或敌人以外的感情。日子无非就是优胜劣汰，适者生存，除非爬上高位才有资格决定自己的命运。  
    直到被抓来地球，和Eddie共同生活了很长时间之后⋯  
    我想成为Eddie最亲近的人，我要独占他，我不喜欢他看着别人露出微笑，我要他成为我的一部分，我的Eddie，我们是Venom。  
    更加努力地用黑线和长舌服侍他的宝贝Eddie，Venom急切地表现自己，想获得男人阳光般明媚的笑容和夸奖。  
    Eddie的笑容好美！那是我第一次知道什么叫做美好。  
    “呃⋯Ve⋯哈啊⋯Venom！”身体里外所有的敏感点都被照顾到，尤其是前列腺被重点关注，男人抽搐着被送上天堂，在一个巅峰被抛向另一个巅峰顶点。  
“No⋯Venom⋯Venom⋯”男不住地摇着头流着泪，挣扎着被捆缚住的身体呼唤着心满意足的异类。  
    “Anthony说最多给他三分钟的时间，现在开始计时。”Venom歪歪头，喊了一声：“hi，Siri💕”  
    “请讲。”一个甜美的女声出现。  
    “计时两分半钟。”  
    “好，计时器已设为两分三十秒。”  
    Venom心情美美的在他的Eddie体内尽情地进出，旋转着蠕动着剐蹭着舔弄着他喜欢到恨不能时刻含在嘴里的男人，听他发出娇媚的声音，快乐的不得了。  
    计时器响了起来，Venom生气地哼唧了几声，他都还没有尽兴，为什么时间过得这么快！  
    尽管一百个一千个不乐意，Venom还是乖乖放开了迫不及待射出来的男人，把他的精精们一点不剩地卷入口中。  
    “好多个小Eddie，好吃！”  
    体贴地替男人脱下汗湿的衣服，Venom哼哼着叼起衣服送进洗衣机清洗。  
    换了这个新住处，Venom学会了很多事情，为浴缸注满水，回去小心地卷起他的宝贝Eddie放进水里，为他洗好澡，刮了胡茬，擦拭干净后送回床上，替他盖好被子，又趴在旁边一直温柔地注视着他。  
    “睡个好觉，Eddie💕”  
—————————  
    “Eddie还是不和我说话。”黑大个丧丧地耷拉着脑袋，止不住地对Anthony抱怨，“都一个星期了！”  
    “你让他爽到了吗？”男人回头看了他一眼，重新埋首自己的工作。  
    “根据多巴胺分泌情况，我想是的。”在Eddie工作时偷溜出来的Venom变得小小的趴在Anthony最远的工作台，听取男人的意见。  
    “那就是一次不够，多来几次就好了。”男人勾出一个坏笑。  
    Y的就是欠X。  
   “是吗⋯？”Venom认真思考起怎么尽快实施的问题。  
    “Venom？”Peter背着书包走进来，“你一个人？Eddie呢？”  
    “我正要去找他。”Venom吓得转身离开，他可不想被Peter鄙视搞不定Eddie。  
    “等等，”Anthony搂住Peter，“你可以试着不打架的时候武装一下你的Eddie，在他洗澡或⋯你知道的，光滑无阻地⋯在你里面。”  
    “⋯⋯！！！”Venom一阵风一样卷走，一路滴着口水和鼻血。  
    光溜溜⋯在里面⋯  
一一一一一一  
    “你们刚刚在聊什么？”Peter把胳膊环上男人肩膀，接受男人迫不及待的湿吻。  
    他总是那么粘他。  
    “你还有心思管别人？”伟大的Anthony很不高兴。  
    液态共生体铠甲源源不断地从男人身体里射出，飞向一副真拿你没办法样子的男孩， 配合男人的双手在他的小爱人身上点燃今夜。  
        ⋯⋯  
    只要他的心肠保持柔软，爱上你就只是时间问题。  
    他永远抗拒不了你对他全身心的好。  
    虽然不知道具体时间，但那份爱情或许迟到，却绝不会缺席。


End file.
